zooglefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Arrow
Head of Covert-Ops, Captain Arrow does what he can to gain an upper hand in the war. Origin of Captain Arrow Born with advanced genetic modifications to give him exceptional reflexes and healing ability, Arrow detests being a human. The space colony he grew up in was notorious for discriminating the cleans which laboured in the canteens and the stations maintenance hulls. He daily witnessed persecution of these people, and it filled him with a hatred of his own kind. He longed to be a clean himself, seeing humans as proud and corrupt with power. Not particularly liked by his commanding officers, it was only after a tour of duty in the 'Fieldtide Solar War' that Arrow distinguished himself as a warrior of immense cunning and combat ability. His leadership during the battle of Deadspine proved instrumental to the victory of the war. He was raised to the rank of Captain at the age of 86, the youngest human ever to be promoted. Despite his youth, he spent the next 100 years establishing himself as the finest military leader of the millennium, winning victory after victory for Human kind. But for every achievement, Arrow's hatred for humanity increased. He saw firsthand the cruelty that his soldiers were capable of, and he dreamed of settling disputes with diplomacy rather than warfare. An option which he would never be able to pursue. He was bred for warfare, and anything else was unthinkable. When his first life came towards it's end, Arrow decided he no longer wanted to live in the Universe and refused to undergo a dark matter youth regeneration to spite the Alliance who used him as a beacon of human superiority in the public eye. Upon learning this, the Alliance invited Arrow to be decorated with the Universal lifetime achievement award. When he arrived, he learnt that it was a trap. He was subdued and forced to undergo a dark matter youth regeneration, too valuable to be allowed to die. Arrow was young again, and full of fury. In a stupor of rage and confusion, Arrow fled the Alliance and roamed the Universe for decades, where he used his superior strength to help those in need. He met many races that needed his help, and he came to make many great friendships during his travels. His attitude slowly changed as he witnessed some of the good that humanity had done in the Universe. He saw the atrocities committed by the Xxurblatons and began to see human kind as the lesser of two evils. Whilst infiltrating the Xxurblaton secret kirbosphere, Arrow was captured and submitted to an intense Dark Matter torture. The pain he experienced was incredible and solidified Captain Arrow's views on the war. After escaping from the torture chamber he slowly found his way back to Earth, making peace for his errant ways. Now part of the Universal High Fleet and Head of Covert-Ops, Captain Arrow fights a daily battle to gain peace in the Universe. Arrow's favourite weapon is a Plutonium Pistol